


Sanders Sides (Angst) One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Warnings will be in chapter, Will add tags as I go, mostly angst, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angst oneshots of the web series Sanders Sides, mostly Logan related. Prompts from Tumblr
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Alone and Afraid for Oh So Long

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Graphic depictions of violence, depictions of trauma, character death, hurt no comfort
> 
> I DO NOT claim this to be a 100% accurate depiction of trauma. I do not have trauma. I apologize for any and all mistakes made, psychological or grammatical or not. Chapter title from "Balloons" by Mandopony  
> Prompt: https://sidespromptblog.tumblr.com/post/614960979577536512/idea-logan-getting-separated-in-the-imagination

Logan looked around at the small village in silent admiration, not allowing himself to smile, but he would nod in Roman’s direction, a nod of approval. It was, if not entirely accurate to the time setting, quite welcoming and jovial, reflecting the nature of its creator. Logan could appreciate the detail and craftsmanship.

“Feel free to look around!” Roman grins, addressing not just Logan, but the entire group- the others, Logan dully remarked mentally, Patton and Virgil. None in the group save their guide in red had ever been in the Imagination, and Roman took advantage of the free day they had to “show them around”.

So far, it’s been pleasant. A small run-in with a few creatures, not too particularly dangerous Roman had assured them, but otherwise an ideal short vacation.

“Don’t wander off too far! And don’t go into the woods!” Roman shouts the warning as everyone disperses. Logan didn’t catch the last part of what he said, but it didn’t matter, he didn’t plan on going off for long. They had passed a rather promising library- to Logan’s chagrin and surprise -and he was yearning to browse the fantastical selections.

The library was large, made of dark, thick wood with square windows and lanterns lighting up the interior with a homely golden-orange glow, giving off a radiating heat. There was no librarian, Logan was free to take as many books as he could carry. And, judging the vast amounts of shelves that towered above him, Logan had many books to choose from.

In the span of two hours, Logan left the library with a slight quirk in his mouth, almost a smile, with a heavy stack of books in his arms, pleased to say that they were all fictitious non-fiction; History books, geography, biologies on all the abnormal and magical creatures Roman had created! Logan really didn’t give enough credit to Roman, this is… beyond satisfactory.

“Oh, it’s so warm today” Logan sighs, passing a few locals- who waved at him with a smile -” Perhaps I could find a cooler area to read. I don’t know a single man who can read uncomfortably,” He looks around, spotting a well-worn path leading into the trees. It can’t be that dangerous if people use it so often. It even has a few wildflowers growing along the edges.

“Just a few hours,” Logan nods, already walking,” I will not stray from the path. That would be unwise, and it would be rude of me to ruin this visit with a simple, preventable blunder.” and with that mindset, he walked deeper along the path, ignoring how it went from well-worn to gravelly and overgrown with tree roots and grass.

Eventually, the path gave way to a small, circular clearing of trees. It was quiet, still, and cool. Exactly what Logan had been looking for. “This will do perfectly” He nods, settling in between a large gap in tree roots, opening one of the books- the history of the kingdom in its entirety -and beginning to read.  
He was halfway through the third of his books- the discovery of magic of all things -when he heard it. It reminded him of Remus’ laugh, or the whooping holler of a hyena. It was.. Unsettling. He closed his book, setting it to the ground. He can’t recall Roman talking about such noises being natural…

“Hello?” Logan calls out, frowning. He tries to swallow the spit in his mouth, and finds his mouth dry. How odd. “What’s out there?” He felt idiotic for calling out, but perhaps it was Remus pulling a prank or a small creature he could frighten away.

The leaves of the trees rustled, and the bushes gave way beneath large dark feet suspended in the air. So, not Remus, nor a hyena. It looked more to resemble an extremely large gibbon. It hung from the trees carelessly, throwing its head back and letting out yet another loud, Remus-like cackle, jumping down from the trees and standing on its back legs in front of the logical man.

Logan stared up at it, eyes wide. He had read about this- orange fur, a long snout filled with a row of teeth and a smaller row inside (much like a moray) and abnormally lengthy limbs, small yet jagged claws on the ends of its “fingers”. It did not have a name. Logan quite liked calling it Moray Gibbon.

He tried to swallow again, stepping back on a shaky leg that folded under him, like the time he had woken up but his body was still very much asleep. The Moray Gibbon stared at him, lips peeled back to reveal large, pointed, yellow teeth. It laughed again, advancing on the much smaller Side.

Logan exhaled, then inhaled shallowly, and screamed. 

It didn’t last very long, for his inhale was short and the Moray Gibbon thing lunged at him, crushing his chest with a single paw- foot- hand, and he scrambled to grab something to use against it. His fingers closed around the smooth leather of a history book.

Without hesitation, but with a loud cry- why? To intimidate? That probably won't work against a creature of this size -Logan raised the book and brought it down upon the creature’s snout- was it right to use the book as a weapon? It was, in a way, a gift from Roman. That was improper.

The thing howled, clutching its face with one “hand” while the other stomped down on Logan, knocking the air from his body and breaking his seemingly fragile ribs with a short, sweet krrrk. Like when Roman broke a branch on a large rock, Logan thought, biting his tongue. His mouth suddenly tasted like he was sucking on a penny.

Acute pain shot his nerves, and he screamed again, beating at the creature’s hand with the book as it increased pressure, pushing him into the ground and digging a single chipped claw into the dip of his clavicle.

“Get off me!” Logan screams, voice wet with spit- it didn’t feel like spit. Didn’t taste like it either, spit does not have a distinct taste. That’s what makes it distinct -and phlegm, sucking in meager breaths and sobbing with each exhale,” Get off get off get off- Roman! Roman help me!” 

Roman would help. This was the Imagination, Roman knew everything that happened there, he would help, he was the prince, the hero, he’d help he always helps- The Gibbon Moray howls in mock laughter again, taking the book from Logan- almost severing his wrist in the way a plastic fork would try to cut steak -and launching it towards the trees.

That was a gift from Roman, Logan managed to whimper in his head, you aren’t supposed to throw-away gifts. “Please- Roman!” Logan wails, shoving off the large hand on his chest and crawling away. His legs refused to move, like when Patton fell asleep on him and Logan felt obliged to stay. He couldn’t move. 

“Ro-Roman!” Logan chokes on phlegm, retching and spitting it out onto the grass. It was pink. He must have bitten his tongue, or punctured a lung... Or something. The Gibbon Moray picked him up easily, claws digging into his sides and holding him the way a girl would her doll.

It felt like being stabbed with a fork, only deeper. “Patton!” Logan pleads, kicking his feet- he hit its eyes. It shrieked and threw him against a tree. “Patto-ohhhh” Logan wheezes, falling on his arm. Was it supposed to bend like that? Why didn’t he know?

“Virgil-” It stepped on him, pushing the air from his lungs. Logan’s eyes bugged out of his head, and he inhaled deeply to scream. Dirt filled his nose and mouth, and he choked, tears flooding his eyes to force the dust out of them.

“Ro-man” Logan hiccups, feeling himself being lifted again- this time by the creature’s foot. It must be more based on a primate than Logan had thought -” Please. Patton- Virgil-” in growing desperation, he tried to swing himself. He imagined that he looked like a toy in a claw machine.

“Remus-” Logan squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to look down. He was so high, higher than any tree Roman had dared him to climb. Roman would have been impressed. “Deceit- please. Remus- Deceit- please please please-” 

Logan reached out on instinct, grabbing a tree branch, gripping the limb tightly. His hands were starting to bleed, and bark was digging into the sensitive second layer of skin. The Integumentary system, there are three skin layers. He’s at the dermis, before that is the epidermis. After that… after that is the….

The branch creaked and groaned, bending at the stress. Soon, it snapped, bark flying off in shards and falling to the ground. Lucky. Logan was raised higher, moved to the Moray Gibbon’s hand, where he was squeezed and he coughed up more of the pink phlegm. Snot was running freely from his nose and he was bawling, beating at the creature’s hairy arm with as much force as he could muster.

He was squeezed harder. Logan screamed again, keeling over and spitting up fluids as he started to choke.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan tucked his knees up to his chest, snapping his fingers weakly and almost feeling nothing when his attire was changed from his stuffy clothing to his loose, warm onesie. He pulled the hood over his head, letting it cover his face. 

“Five hours” He mumbles, glancing at his alarm clock,” Five hours exactly. How lucky... Not a minute longer” Five hours. That’s how long it took him to.. To die. He expected to feel like shit, but he didn’t. He didn’t feel anything.

“I’ll have to apologize to Roman, for letting the books get ruined” Logan sighs, playing with the horn on his hooded head,” Perhaps I could make him some new ones...:” The History of the Kingdom in its Entirety, he remembered seeing pages 137 and 138 being torn out. How, though…

“Logaaaaaan!” Roman sings, knocking on his door loudly,” Where have you been!? The trip was delightful!” The trip, the village was nice. The locals had smiled at him. “I…” Logan holds his tongue, throat closing up. He had died on Roman’s watch. He didn’t need that guilt. He was fine, anyway,” I was reading. You have a... An exquisite library, Roman.”

“Well, thank you! That means a lot coming from you, our resident nerd!” Logan nods, leaning his head on his knees, playing footsie with himself. “ComPadre asked me to come get you for dinner! It’s chicken nuggs!” Small nuggets of the poultry fowl known as chicken; Probably white meat. 

“I will be present in approximately twenty minutes, I just..” Logan pulls his sleeves over his hands,” I simply need to be alone, at this period of time.” “Er..” Roman hesitates,” Okay? See ya, Microsoft Nerd!”

Logan just sighs. He could go out like this, the others would question him, but he’s alright. He’s okay, he just wants to wear something more comfortable. “I should snap back now” Logan shakes his head, standing up. He snaps back to his regular attire, black polo and blue tie and all.   
Approximately twenty minutes later, Logan made his way to the kitchen, mouth set in a firm line and eyes blank. Everyone was talking and laughing, and even Remus and Deceit decided to make an appearance. Logan took a seat beside the scaled side, eating silently. Deceit did not try to make conversation, for that Logan was thankful.

The dinner had been adequately filling, but Logan didn’t remember anything remarkable about the taste. It was breaded chicken with peas and macaroni, he had had it before. “Thank you, Patton,” Logan says mindlessly, standing to take everyone’s dishes. Thanking him, it was polite and expected, Logan had to say it. It was just how things worked.

“We’re gonna watch movies!” Roman cheers and Remus jumps up,” Oh! I get to pick first-” “Absolutely not! The last movie you picked was three hours long and was literally a porno!” “But it was interesting!” “Absolutely not! You’ll pick from what we have on the shelf” “Then I won’t pick!” “Fine with me!”

Logan didn’t listen to the bickering between brothers- alliteration -and opted, instead, to wash the dishes in a relaxed manner, not too stiff nor too rushed. He just simply washed, moving the dishrag in a practiced circular motion. No one noticed his lethargic movements.

He did not stay for movie night, giving the excuse of needing to,” Be alone to destress himself”. What a lie. Deceit saw right through it, so did Virgil. Neither pushed him for the truth, they most likely thought he did not like the movie selection. 

Logan closed the door to his room calmly, and after a moment, turned the lock on the doorknob. There. He’s alone like he wanted. “All alone” He nods, looking around at his room. He had work to do, but he felt- no, not felt, though it is not meant to be taken literally, it’s an expression -he should relax from work. Take a “mental health day”.

“I could read” Logan muses to himself, walking to his bookshelf. Books he’d all read time and time again, books he could most probably recite from memory, books he… was particularly fond of. Oh, and Roman’s Christmas gift. He still hadn’t finished that one. He should, though.

“It is a gift” Logan nods, picking up the stack of papers,” It would be polite of me, I think, to finish reading it and to give my critiques.” Flipping through, he noted he was already a few pages in. There was a nice exposition, for which Logan was thankful.

He sat down on his bed, laying back on his pillow and adjusting his glasses,” This will be nice. A nice change from..” he shook his head,” Where did I leave off?” Roman certainly did use such vivid imagery, it almost felt like Logan was there, in the streets of London.

It’s almost as if Logan could close his eyes, and he would be there. Just, close his eyes…

Stay awake! You can’t look away! Logan shoots up quickly, looking around,”... Look away?” He frowns, rubbing an eye. His legs were shaking slightly, and his chest was tight. “My brain must have simulated falling, my heart rate dropped too fast” Logan shakes his head, snapping his fingers. His tight polo and pants instantaneously change to his loose onesie.

He leaves the unfinished story gift on his bedside table, before taking off his glasses. The room darkens immediately, and his ceiling stickers start to glow, resembling a starry night sky. He stifles a yawn, laying back down.

He closes his eyes, turning onto his side and burying his face into the pillow. It’s a nice night, the room temperature is perfect, it’s quiet, the room is dim… and something’s grabbing his foot-

Logan kicks his feet and jerks into a sitting position, and his legs are free again… It had just been his blanket. It got wrapped around his ankle. “.. I’m being paranoid-” Logan catches himself, shaking his head,” It was an overreaction. I do need to sleep” he huffs, glancing at his blanket... And deciding to leave it. The room wasn’t too cold anyways.

He lays down, body curled slightly, and sighs, eyes closing again. He can hear someone in the kitchen, Virgil, most likely, making a snack. He’s drifting off, his breathing is slowing down, and he’s almost asleep- and he can’t breath there’s something on him-

Logan once again finds himself sitting straight, and he’s gasping for breath, a hand pulling at his onesie. There- there was something on him, he couldn’t breathe! Something had been on him, something big and hairy and warm and angry-

“N-no” Logan bites his lip, pulling off his onesie and changing into a light shirt, not bothering with pants,” I must sleep. It will throw off my schedule tomorrow when I inevitably ‘crash’” Laying down again, Logan decided to sleep on his stomach, head turned to the side. Much better.

He looks around his room one last time, content to find everything in order, and closes his eyes, humming. Now.. he could sleep… Someone is walking down the hall, singing. It’s Remus. Nothing to worry about, his door is locked, and Remus does no permanent damage to Logan’s person-

Logan freezes and digs his fingers into the pillow, breath stuck in his throat. Laughing, Remus is laughing. It sounds so much like... That thing. I’m gonna die again- Logan whimpers audibly, squeezing his eyes shut- that thing got in here and it’s going to kill me again-

“N-no!” Logan tries to sit up, but he hits his head on the headboard of his bed,” Ow!” He lets out a choked sob, throat closing up. He snaps his fingers quickly, and his room lights up immediately,” One- one night without sleeping cannot be too detrimental. Virgil does it so often-” Remus lets out another cackle, and Logan covers his mouth to muffle a cry. No sleep it is, then.

With this extra time, Logan takes it upon himself to research why he cannot sleep. He lists his symptoms, makes note of every note-worthy event of the day (especially.. that), and he summons every book he can think of for sleep problems and mental issues. Eventually, he learns.

Trauma. He’s been traumatized. “They don’t need to know. They shouldn’t” Logan shakes his head, closing the last book with a sigh. His hands are shaking. “I can learn to deal with this.” He glances at his bed, then down at himself, clad only in his worn NASA shirt and briefs. “I need to learn how to sleep…”


	2. And You'll Never Have to Face Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's tired of being forced to listen to Virgil's demands. He takes a stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Intended Unsymp. Virgil, maybe slight Unsymp. Patton, unintended Unsymp. Roman (if you sympathize with Virgil), verbal fighting, abuse mention (very brief)
> 
> Aww y'all are so nice. I wanted to push out a small chappy before getting out the part 2 to the first chapter. And this one's Roman themed! Wow! It's barely 1,000 words, a very quick read. Fast paced. Title taken from "Erase Me" by Ben Folds Five

“Well… maybe we can find another solution?” Patton suggests, and Logan sighs and rolls his eyes,” Fine. I will put my idea on the metaphorical back-burner and listen to you all fight among yourselves like little bratty babies,” 

Roman almost snorts at that one, a grin creeping onto his face. Yes, they could stand to listen to Logan a little more, but he’s acting like he isn’t the only one here to have fought everyone at least once, including himself. 

Back to the problem at hand; Yes, there was indeed yet another problem in Thomas’ life. Luckily, it was minuscule, it barely affected him, but the sides would fight over any and everything so. Here they were. The problem? Well…

“We can’t just skip the party entirely!” Patton insists,” Thomas’ friends really want him there and we promised!” “Yeah but Thomas isn’t entirely comfortable going,” Virgil huffs out, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets,” Why go when we’re going to be miserable the entire time?”

“Oh, we won't be miserable!” Roman scoffs, his usual confident, flamboyant, prince-y self,” And besides! Misery loves company! We’ll make so many friends there!” “We won’t be making any friends because we’ll just embarrass ourselves!” Virgil hisses.

“Oh don’t be silly,” Roman laughs,” You’re just being para- Over dramatic!” “How humorous that you should say that,” Logan comments, getting a giggle from Patton. “Okay, so maybe I’m being overly analytical,” Virgil scowls,” That doesn’t change the fact that Thomas doesn’t want to go.”

“Au contraire!” Roman grins,” Thomas wants to go! You are the only one here against it!” “Roman, I know what Thomas wants and doesn’t want,” Virgil growls,” And he. Doesn’t. Want. To. Go.” “Kiddo, I’m with Virge-” “You forget who you’re talking to!” Roman gasps.

“I am Thomas’ Creativity! His hopes, dreams, and aspirations!” Roman strikes a pose, smirking,” I know what he wants more than anyone! And he wants to go to this party!” “Roman, we should side with Virge on this one,” Patton says with a small smile,” We don’t want to upset anyone, and what if you’re misreading Thomas?”

“What- what if Virgil’s misreading Thomas?!” Roman exclaims, surprised,” Come on! It’s been forever since we’ve gone out! Thomas deserves this treat!” “Yeah I’m with Roman here” Thomas laughs a little,” I kinda miss my friends,” 

“You don’t need to go to parties just to see your friends,” Virgil growls. “Yes, but! It’ll be exciting and engaging, and we can have fun!” Roman smiles brightly. Boy, is Virgil’s insistence getting on his nerves. He’s given in to the anxious side many times, but not today!

“It’ll be fun! We have the chance to make more friends, learn more about our current companions, and relax!” Roman continues, gesturing wildly,” It’s like Logan said! Too much stress can hurt Thomas! That’s not what we want!” Logan perks up, nodding,” Yes! Too much stress-”

“ _Enough!_ ” Virgil almost screams, silencing both sides at once,” _We are not going to that party and that’s that!_ ” Logan keeps his mouth shut, obviously annoyed. Roman feels fear grip his heart, breath stuck in his throat and his hands shaking slightly.

Patton looks between Roman and Logan quickly, before laughing,” I-uh-I guess we’re not going to the party then-” “No!” Roman grits out, swallowing a small whimper,” We are going! Virgil needs to suck it up and respect that we cannot simply cater to his every want!”

“Why do you hate me?!” Virgil snaps, and Roman feels something inside him break; His resolve maybe, or his composure. Either way, he is pissed. “No- you don’t get to say that!” Roman snaps back, surprising Logan, Patton, Virg- fuck it. He surprised everyone.

“I don’t hate you. I oppose you. If you align having a differing opinion to you, to hating you then sure, I hate you” Roman scowls,” But I have bent to your wills and whims for too long, in hopes we would get along better! But still you have taken no action to change your actions towards me!”

“Roman-” “I’m tired of taking your verbal abuse!” Roman cuts him off, fists clenched. “Now- abuse is a strong word-” “But it’s the correct one!” Roman stomps his foot,” He’s aggravated and agitated me all this time, and I’ve taken it under the guise of being polite! I’m so tired of being complacent!”

Virgil glares holes through him,” So what? I’m just protecting Thomas.” “From what!? What you think will go wrong?” Roman groans,” You’re a hindrance! Thomas wants to go to the party, Logan sees it as beneficial, I want to go! Even with Patton, you’re outnumbered three to two!”

“I’m still the vote that matters,” Virgil huffs. “Actually, Virgil,” Logan buts in, adjusting his tie stiffly,” I believe that Thomas is the vote that matters. So, Thomas, what would you like to do?” Thomas looks between Virgil and Logan, licking his lips,” Well.. I’d like to go to the party.” “Problem solved-”

‘Ugh!” Virgil exclaims,” You- you all hate me, don’t you!? You still think I’m the bad guy!” With not another word, he sunk out quickly. Logan just sighs. “What- you two- I’m ashamed!” Patton sputters,” Words can’t even begin to describe! You-.. need to apologize. Tonight.” and he sunk out as well, presumably to comfort Virgil.

Roman and Logan lock eyes, and Logan sighs again,”.. I praise you, for standing up to Virgil. However… this will cause complications in the future,” and he sinks out. “.. Thanks, man” Thomas smiles at him. Roman nods, grinning back,” But of course! It is my job to keep you happy! Even if it means.. Well, literal in-fighting,”

Thomas laughs a little,” I should get ready for the party,” “Of course! You must look your best!” Roman nods,” I’ll help!” “You always do, bud,” Thomas chuckles. “And you look better every time,” Roman winks, sinking out. There is no way Roman is apologizing to Virgil.


End file.
